Heart Shaped Glasses Oneshot
by Valkyrii
Summary: An original Matt Heafy SLASH Frank Iero story. Has been posted several times under different names but the work is mine. Warning; contains homosexual themes and language not suitable for minors.


Heart Shaped Glasses

_An original Matt Heafy SLASH Frank Iero story. Has been posted several times under different names but the work is mine. Warning; contains homosexual themes and language not suitable for minors._

Matt's your typical teenage rebel; black hair, bad attitude, bad grades, and he's gay. But no one knows that. He's a Miami kid, stuck in a hell hole for rich bitches, jocks and wannabe's. He drives a beat up Lincoln Premiere with a Pontiac 455 V8 squished under the bonnet, in a hornet's nest of daddy's money Ferrari's, Porsche's and Lexus'.

His head is a muddle of music, mockery and mayhem. His two best friends are Celine (Her mother was a Dion addict) and Corey and he really hates having to endure the two of them making out at lunch time, but usually gets over it by the time the bell rings and he makes his way to music class, Corey hot on his heels. The last music teacher, Mr. Priest, was fired for getting a student pregnant, or so that's what the rumors said. It was actually a parent, but the facts get muddled when emotions and money are involved don't they? As the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Matt mulled over this and wondered who the new teacher would be. He ignored Corey and Celine as they stumbled blindly to their respective lockers, balls deep in each others throats.

Grabbing his guitar case from his locker Matt made his way to his classroom and his usual seat at the back of the room. But, as he made his first steps though the door he noticed something was terribly amiss, not only was there an incredibly hot guy quietly strumming a guitar on the only chair left in the room, but all the students were seated on the floor, tables AWOL as well as the chairs. Matt grunted with a disapproving tone and pushed past the lucky kid who'd gotten the only chair. He sat himself down against the wall at the back, slouched slightly and groaned as Corey sat next to him, almost smacking him in the face with his guitar case.

"Hey asshole, watch where you poke that thing." Matt snapped as his eyes landed on the kid in the chair.

He didn't look like a regular kid; his hair was black and shaved, save the fringe that constantly fell into his eyes. As he set the guitar down, his rolled sleeves moved just enough for Matt to catch a glimpse of several tattoos covering his forearms, definitely not normal or allowed. Once the stragglers had taken places on the gross burgundy floor, there was almost silence as they all waited for the new teacher to walk in. The new kid was chatting amiably with some of the jock types, though it was easy to tell they were gearing up to target him later on. A knock sounded on the door and the kid with the fringe moved to answer it, walking straight out instead of opening the door. Curiosity wormed its way into Matt's mind and a million things ran through his head, barely any of them kosher.

"What the hell is going on you reckon?" Corey's voice punctuated the silence which had literally captured the class.

Matt's head strained to see through the window in the door, another classmate taking hold of the same idea just as the Dean walked through the door. The idiot got smacked in the head and the entire class burst into hysterics, breaking the silence once and for all. The Dean cleared his throat and attention was focused back on the front of the room, the groaning kid by the door forgotten for the moment.

"Attention class, your new teacher, Mr. Iero, will be here shortly, he's had to run back to the staff room for a moment. Be nice to him, it's his first time teaching professionally. I don't want to have to deal with anymore crap from this class."

He turned to the doorway and waved someone in. It was the fringe kid. Matt's head instantly went up. The kid was short, sure, but god he had a gorgeous body. Matt's mind went into full gear and even made him blush. Looking away he saw Corey's knowing look and shoved him a little too harshly in the side, copping a smack to the head. The kid stood by the Dean, a folder in his hands.

"Class, this is Mr. Iero. Be nice." With that he walked out the door and flung it closed behind him.

The slam resounding as silence once again overtook the class. Matt's jaw dropped, as well as a few others. Most of the popular girls were looking at each other with wide eyes and fish faces, mouths gaping soundlessly.

"Afternoon class, sorry for rushing off on you, I forgot my lesson folder. I am, as the Dean said, Mr. Iero; but you can just call me Frank if you like. Let's take attendance shall we?"

Things went on smoothly during the class for the next few weeks, well for anyone who wasn't Matt. Each morning he'd woken up stiff and sore in all kinds of places from dirty dreams about his new music teacher. Each and every morning he rolled over and nearly screamed in pain because he'd just crushed something rather important. Every night he'd go to sleep, fist pounding away at yet another aching erection, caused by that damned teacher. Three weeks after the arrival of Frank, the music teacher slash most beautiful guy on the planet, Matt snapped. He hated arriving in class, watching the girls and the sluts fawn over the teacher, commenting on how they think they need private lessons, considering they aren't keeping up.

Frank would just smile at them and pat them on the arm, saying that he would be the judge of that. Matt sat through all of it, seething silently, much to Corey's amusement. A few times he caught the teacher looking at him, and, with a wink, returned to whichever student he was helping at the time. A month and a half into the term Frank gave them a composing assignment. They were to pair up and compose and perform a piece of music. Corey instantly dragged Matt to a corner of the room, grabbed his guitar and a sheet of music from a song Matt was putting together. Matt protested a little loudly somewhat, but one glance from Frank and he silenced himself and set to work on the piece. Two lessons later and Matt and Corey were performing their piece in front of the class and Frank.

Nervous as hell, Matt strapped on his guitar, plugged it into an amp at the front of the classroom and waited while Corey got himself organized.

"This is an excerpt from a song Matt and I wrote." Corey said as he righted himself and strummed a few of the first chords.

The whole time they were playing Matt could feel Frank's eyes burning into him, though he couldn't see the teacher and wouldn't dare look up in case his face burst from embarrassment. As they finished up an idiot jock, whose hand was palming the leg of some slut down the back, piped up.

"Dude, you totally stole that riff from Maiden."

The class quieted down, waiting for some retort from the now very aggravated student who just been accused of ripping off his favorite band ever. Matt seethed and clenched his fist as Corey balled his own fists in the back of Matt's shirt, safely securing him in place.

"Heafy, I'll see you after class please."

"Great" Matt mumbled as he packed up his guitar and sat down to watch the final performances.

The final bell rang and the class filed out of the room. Frank perched on the edge of his desk, looking intently at Matt, his brown eyes skimming over Matt's body. He gestured Matt over to a chair by the desk.

"I'd like to believe this allegation isn't true Matt, I don't think it's right that you were singled out when ninety five percent of the other performances had stolen bits in them. May I have a look at your sheet music?"

Matt nodded, completely unsure of what was going on, and handed the teacher his sheet music. Frank nearly ripped it off him, thoroughly going over the formations and segments.

"Can you play this for me again please?" Frank asked somewhat sheepishly Matt thought.

"Sure." Matt shrugged and picked his guitar from its case.

He strapped up and began at the beginning, playing from memory while Frank read the notes from the sheet. About half way, where the student had accused him of stealing music, Frank motioned for Matt to stop. Matt, though, was so wrapped up this time that he didn't notice and kept playing into a power solo. Frank was stunned, not only had the allegations of stolen music been completely wrong, but they had halted a perfect A grade performance. Frank rose and walked around Matt, his hands moving the student into a somewhat easier playing stance, easing his hands to better attack the steel strings. Frank's eyes traveled Matt's body time and again, picking up everything he could. By the time Matt had finished playing Frank was standing right behind him, breathing hotly in his ear.

Matt stiffened as he felt Frank's body press against him, releasing the guitar from his grip.

"You play with intensity and conviction, I like that." Frank said in a husky whisper, his face busying itself with the flesh behind Matt's ear.

Matt groaned as Frank's teeth caught the tender skin of his collar bone, his hands running the waistband of his jeans, the tight material becoming tighter and more uncomfortable by the second. Franks hands had wandered to Matt's fly, busying themselves with undoing the button. A few quick flicks of Frank's fingers and the fly was un-done, his hand searching Matt's boxers. A gasp caught in Matt's throat as Frank's hand wrapped around his rapidly growing length, Frank's own desire pressing against his rear, the lessons argument completely forgotten. As Frank squeezed and manipulated Matt towards an overpowering orgasmic eruption, a rap on the door brought the two back to reality and they quickly covered up any evidence of their liaison before the detention teacher poked his head through the door to collect Matt. When the teacher had gone Frank gave Matt a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Same time tomorrow."


End file.
